Frequently, it is desirable to store various small objects such as computer disks, photographs, tape cassettes and index cards in portable packages or carriers for transport or storage. Various prior devices exist for that purpose, including hanging file disk pockets, hanging pockets, and 31/2" diskette viewer folders from Globe-Weis of Atapco Office Products Group, St. Louis, Mo. However, such conventional containers may be deficient in certain circumstances.
Hanging file pockets, add-on pockets and the like are typically open-ended. Therefore, disks and other objects placed into the pockets can fall out, particularly if the pocket becomes inverted in use or transport. Some prior devices appear to respond to that difficulty by making the pocket more rigid and closely dimensioned to the object to be carried so as to grip the object better. Unfortunately, such devices have a tendency to be more difficult for the object to be inserted into and removed from, often requiring the users to employ both hands in the effort.
Many prior carriers were also integrally formed with or permanently secured to an underlying support, such as a folder, ring binder or documentation package. When the object is to be removed from the package, a separate, additional carrier has been employed. Also, each such package has typically employed a carrier specialized in dimension and materials which is particularly adapted to that package type alone. Thus, even where the carriers have been removable, efficient collection and storage by users of carriers from diverse packages has been inhibited.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved carrier for storing and transporting a small object or article. Other objects include the provision of a carrier which:
a. is inexpensive and convenient to manufacture and assemble; PA1 b. is durable and protective of an object inserted therein, PA1 c. permits an object to be readily inserted and removed therefrom for repeated storage therein; PA1 d. is reusable and detachable from its initial packaging; PA1 e. can be easily attached to or integrated into the design of various packages; and PA1 f. securely retains an object once deposited therein.